


【塞夏】I Fell In Love With The Devil

by serena_jin



Category: Kuroshitsuji|Black Butler, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_jin/pseuds/serena_jin
Summary: 一个在某个夏日里发生的故事/（大概是双恶魔是个比较意识流（？）的🚗🚗 我尝试驾驶希望没有脱轨
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	【塞夏】I Fell In Love With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> #是个🚗没错  
> #听Avril的i fell in love with the devil听嗨了的嗑药产物  
> #如果有不适请立刻退出  
> #在lofter上也放了这篇  
> #看完如果喜欢请comment和点个赞谢谢各位www

公路上的艳阳晒的地面漂浮起阵阵热浪，阳光透过身旁的一排排树在地上投下斑驳的影子。夏尔拉开窗户，夏天尾巴里温热的风吹了进来，让车前收音机中的乐曲声飘进了八月的天空。  
八月里尚未凋零的红色和白色的玫瑰不顾花瓣前端的蜷曲，仍旧执着的翘着仅剩的几滴娇艳色调。

他把穿着高帮皮靴的脚翘到了副驾驶的挡板上，从口袋里掏出一支棒棒糖，拆开塞进口中，舔了一圈又偏过头去拔了出来。

唾液拉出的丝线在男人眼角倒映出银色光泽。

路边的餐店一个接着一个的掠过车窗旁边，老旧却依然坚守岗位的灯牌在依然亮度未减的六点发出微弱的光。

“不准备找一家餐厅吃饭吗？”年轻一点的恶魔微笑着问。  
Sebastian笑了，从鼻子里吐出来的气息颤抖着表明这句话在他看来的荒唐。夏尔好像察觉了老恶魔对这个建议的嗤之以鼻。

棒棒糖被拿出来，塞进刚要开口的男人口中。夏尔凑上去与他交换了一个沾着甜味与尼古丁的吻，接着坐回来托着腮看着正在驾驶的人。

未回答之前问题的Sebastian仍然还是减慢了车子的速度，拐进了一家小酒馆旁边的空地里。  
“今晚怎么突然兴致这么高？”

年轻恶魔眯了眯眼睛，翘起腿等着男人为他拉开副驾驶的车门。

Shotguns, pools of blood and red roses make our life a deadly potion;  
Will our hearts still beat so ferociously after years counted by hundreds?  
和我一起在纵欲的泥潭里陷下去吧，Sebastian，在沉底的那一瞬间被铁链拴在一起的我们会炸裂开，咕嘟咕嘟地冒出灰黑色泡泡。

酒馆里面竟然在桌子上摆着玫瑰花和香薰蜡烛，与看起来破败的外表全然不同。  
男人一刀一刀切着餐盘中的牛肉，用刀子和叉子夹起来块状物递到夏尔面前。男孩把玩着手中的叉子，看到男人的动作后微张开嘴，像是等待着侍候。  
真是娇惯的小伯爵。Sebastian叹了口气，叉起牛肉送进男孩嘴中，金属餐具坏心眼的搅动了一下，刮过男孩乳白色的后牙。

男孩感到有什么硬质的东西刮过小腿，接着一路向上直到抵住了大腿根。他朝对面看去，发现Sebastian正在看着他，放下了餐具握在一起的手十指交叉，表情中带着笑。  
那东西—现在他发觉应当是某只鞋头—开始轻轻蹭着他的腿根，不时左右打着圈。  
他克制着自己的表情，继续面不改色的戳着盘子里的菜品。

突然鞋拂过他裤子间已经有点鼓起来的趋势的布料，接着向下按压。  
那只脚在他胯下四处游荡，不时刮到危险地带。夏尔眼睛中升腾起红色的水雾，拿着叉子的手颤抖了一下，抬起头瞪着男人。对方垂下睫毛，抬起手扶了扶头发，并没有收回脚的意思。  
他把餐具摆放好，显示他已经用完餐了，将椅子向后挪动了一段距离，远离桌沿。  
“失礼了。”男人站起身，快步过去结账，大衣的拉链刚好拉到胸部以下，遮住某个开始变得显眼的部位。

现在轮到夏尔坐在座位上咯咯笑了，用餐巾抹了抹嘴。

You lured me to play with fire, so please hand me the lighter.  
暂时还有一段时间是属于我的，所以尽量忍住哦，Sebastian。

他走到外面，立起外套的衣领，低着头开始踢路边的石子。小石头随着当的一声敲到了停放的车子的侧门上，留下一道小小的白色划痕。

“真是淘气呢。”声音从背后传来，随后而至的是亮起的车灯。  
夏尔拉开车门坐了进去，脱下薄外套扔在后座。  
“接下来我们去旅馆吧，Sebastian，现在才不到八点。”  
Sebastian忽略了他话中稍显下流的暗示，立起靠背发动引擎，车子随着轰鸣声消逝在餐厅门口的夜风中。

宽旷的公路上前后视线范围内只有他们这一辆车。  
夏尔解开安全带，凑过去趴在男人双腿旁边的扶手箱上。他用手蹭过Sebastian的胯部，看到眼前的布料被中间的突出撑了起来，一条条褶皱向两边延展开。

“被我蹭一下反应就这么大吗？”男孩伸过手，轻轻拨愣着最上面的位置。他没有抬起头，接着抽出压在身子下面的另外一只胳膊，解开面前的长裤拉链。深色内裤靠前的部位已经被微微濡湿，变成了更深一层的黑色。  
夏尔张开嘴，朝顶端呼了一口热气。他看到眼前的东西明显的跳了一下，嘴角勾起得逞的笑容。  
“Sebastian，没想到你这么禁欲的执事先生也会有如此下流的想法吗。”

不过说到底你大概也只是把我当作发泄欲望的工具罢了，说不定陷进六尺泥潭中的只有我一个人。  
那在开始正餐之前就让我再兀自娱乐一会儿吧，Sebastian。

他看到Sebastian目不转睛的盯着前方，可是握着方向盘的手的骨节已经开始因为用力而泛白。  
夏尔嘴角的笑越裂越开。

Sebastian的余光瞟到有什么粉色的东西掠过，接着他的前端被隔着布料塞进了一个温热的包裹中。  
车子趔趄了一下。夏尔抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，“现在我们可是在公路上啊Sebastian。专心开车，万一撞上什么东西可就不妙了。”

男人打开窗户，让晚风吹过燥热的车内。“那我可说不准你会遇上什么麻烦。”  
夏尔从鼻子中喷出一口气，复又低头含住了离眼睛最近在内裤中散出热气的东西。  
他的舌头转着圈，漏出的唾液彻底浸湿了男人的底裤，未被棉布吸收的液体顺着撑开的布料滑到座位上。嘴中的东西鼓的越来越大，他松口喘了口气，纤巧的食指够过去缓缓扒下Sebastian的下体仅剩的遮盖。  
失去阻拦的器官跳了出来，泛着晶亮的光泽。  
夏尔像在探寻什么初次见到的物品一样，上下移动着几根手指，不时按压到柱身。  
“………”  
男人口中溢出了夏尔平时根本没机会欣赏的几声低沉喘息。

男孩结束了为时不长的探索，双手交叉握住底部，又一次将口腔从前端下滑。能够到的柱体全部被塞进了嘴里，剩下露在外面的一小节被裹在了夏尔的十指中。  
他开始上上下下吞吐起来，灵巧的舌头熟练的扫过最上面的皮肤夹层和鼓起的血管表面，舌尖蹭过尿道口的时候他明显的感觉到上方的Sebastian抖了一下。他坏笑着将手指探入张开的口中，寻找到刚刚的位置后不停的挤压着顶部，舌尖在周围打着圈。

他回过神来发现车不知道什么时候已经停了下来。反应过来之后Sebastian的手指已经穿过了他的发丝，指尖绕上他的头发根部。  
夏尔的口腔被挤压在整个性器上，器官头部压迫着他的喉咙，像是要他把一整个东西都吃进去一样。他大张着嘴，被迫动着脑袋吞吐着肉柱，嘴角溢出来不及咽进去的晶亮唾液，唇瓣越发红艳。

他险些被前端溢出来的透明液体呛到，一声咳嗽在喉咙深处打转，憋的脸通红。夏尔终于掰开了Sebastian的手，从性器上挣脱开来的他大口呼吸着新鲜空气，揉了揉酸痛的下巴。  
男孩不满的用手圈在肉柱上上下滑了几下之后狠狠圈住了底端，阻止了液体的喷发，接着凑上前去吸吮着男人的嘴唇。

“腥死了。”  
“抱歉。”男人垂下头去，半长的黑发投下的阴影聚集在颧骨上方，“之后的事情在车上做可不是什么好选择，清洁起来会很麻烦。”  
夏尔呲的笑了一下，盯着Sebastian肿胀的下体。  
“你这个样子怎么进旅店的正门呢，亲爱的执事先生？”

虽然有失风度，可是也只能这样干了。  
男人裹着秋冬季节的黑色大衣，打横抱着夏尔，快速的办理着确定预约的入住手续。夏尔在等待着前台的女士核对信息的时候往内蹭了蹭，膝盖再一次擦过男人的敏感部位。  
然后他感受到了Sebastian在台面下的另一只手轻轻抚摸上他的下体并且捏了捏，引出他一声轻哼。  
前台的女士抬起头。夏尔死死咬住下唇，不让更多声音泄出来。

他甚至都不知道他们是怎么到达的房间。  
刚拴上门夏尔就扑进了Sebastian的胸膛，被他拉进一个深吻，颤抖的双手一点点向下拉着能够到的拉链。  
Sebastian抱起夏尔，几乎同时男孩的双腿缠上了他的腰间。  
男人在心底轻轻的笑了。真是急迫呢，小伯爵。

卫生间门口两个开关被同时按下，白炽灯和镜前灯异色的光芒在里面交织成温暖的大网。  
男人抱着夏尔，稍微弯下腰勾开了浴缸出水喷头的把手，等待着温热的水填满陶瓷容器。  
Sebastian向上抬了抬怀中的男孩，唇瓣摩擦过他的左边乳尖。小肉珠被含进嘴里，灵巧的舌来回扫过乳头，并且不时吸吮着。他抓起男孩的手，控制着他揉捻着自己的胸前，激起一串又一串的嘤咛。

白皙的皮肤上很快结出了两颗充血且挺立的红润樱桃。

夏尔眼睛里的氤氲的雾混进水流带来的热气中充满了不怎么大的空间，给镜子蒙上了一层薄膜。

男人的嘴唇离开了他的胸前。他被轻轻放进浴缸里，全身上下因为突然受热而哆嗦了一下。Sebastian转而站在了他背后，用手捧起水轻轻的浇洗着他，手指顺着他的背部沿着他明显的脊椎线一节节轻按着，滑过他的臀瓣来到早就已经湿哒哒的后面。  
“果然已经一塌糊涂了呢。”男人的嗓音在耳边响起，搅起了他混沌的大脑中仅剩的羞耻心。  
他试图绷紧肌肉并起腿阻止异物的入侵，可是在指尖伸进来的时候里面的肉还是层层吸了上来，把指节往里带。  
滑腻的液体顺着伸进去的手指流到了水中，很快整个身体都沾染上了暖意。

Sebastian刚踏进浴缸里水就溢了出来，一条条清流洒了满地。他缓缓坐下去，垫在夏尔的后背与浴缸壁之间。  
男孩向后仰躺在Sebastian怀中，发梢抵在男人下颌。后腰就刚好压在某个肿胀的部位上。

像是被雕刻出来一样的完美的肉体，他略微有点不合时宜的感叹道。

“大概准备好了吧，少爷？”  
最后两个音节被用气声吐出来，热气在头顶拉的很长。  
他为了回应这句话用后面轻蹭着背后的柱体，引得男人眼中的红色又深了深。  
Sebastian抬起夏尔，向后挪了挪，接着一点点向下按。

前端撑开了后穴，他能感受到里面的软肉像刚才一样吸附了上来，包裹着他的顶部。他一边顶一遍轻轻抽插着，手从背后伸出来抚慰着男孩的前面，尽量用愉悦感盖过刚插入时的不适。  
夏尔面色绯红，不停喘息着，后面的空虚逐渐占了上风。  
性器全部填进来的时候他发出了一声满足的叹息，似乎后面所有的褶皱都被一一抹平了，收缩着分泌出更多黏液。

男人的肉柱在他的体内深深浅浅进出着，每一次都能恰好顶上里面突起的那个点。水流拍打着臀瓣，也有几缕热水跟随着捅进去的动作探入了穴口，被紧紧挤压在性器和穴肉之间。  
他好像能感觉到体内Sebastian的形状。  
夏尔突然猛地收缩着后面，勾出男人的一声闷哼。  
仿佛是为了惩罚他一般，性器变本加厉的抽插着，密集的戳刺着他的那个点。前列腺被不停摩擦，夏尔能感受到在顶进最深处时在小腹上被造出来的凸起。  
他的腰肢逐渐酸软下来，呻吟的音调开始拔高。

一波波到来的快感刺激着夏尔的前面和后面不断吐着透明液体，肿胀的阴茎颤抖着想要直接交代出来。  
但是马上就要高潮的男孩被男人掐住了根部，背后的动作牵带他跟着起伏，被蜂拥而至的浪潮淹没。

夏尔大脑一片空白，感官传来的信号只剩下了Sebastian埋在他身体里的性器的形状，甚至能感受到那根东西的跳动。

突然男人一下子从他的身体里抽了出来，不顾他穴肉一咬一咬的挽留。夏尔背后一凉，紧接着他就发现自己靠在Sebastian怀里离开了温热的液面，大片水滴哗啦往地下掉。  
混合着肠液和前液还有不知道哪里分泌出来的液体啪嗒啪嗒从未闭合的后穴往下掉，流到了两个人的腿上。  
Sebastian抱着他跨出了浴缸，他们的下体蹭到了一起，两个红肿的性器官轻轻摩擦着，引来男人的一声低喘。  
从卫生间出来扑面而来的凉气一点都没有侵蚀到自胯下向上滋滋作响的电流，大脑控制着腰胯摆动着，一下下刮着男人的身体。  
然后他就在一阵眩晕中被丢到了床上。

也不知道Sebastian是怎么忍到这里的。

男人俯下身去，含住了夏尔的顶端。几乎在那个瞬间他就喷出了白色的黏稠浊液，被Sebastian悉数用口腔包裹住。  
精液被男人吐在了他自己的手掌上，他刮取了一点抹在夏尔的前端，把剩下的当做润滑挤进了因为高潮持续收缩的肉穴里。  
接着他就这样俯视着男孩，再一次连根没入。  
“哈......啊......”夏尔发出一声惊呼，背不受控的向上弓去。  
Sebastian感觉到了从内部凑上来的穴肉吸着他的性器，他抽出来的时候还会有粉红色的软肉连带着微微向外翻。  
他看着夏尔刚刚射过一次的下体又抬起了头，很快回到了充血肿胀的状态，滑溜溜的分泌着液体。  
手指再度绕上男孩的柱体，堵住了铃口。

Sebastian的唇瓣滑过夏尔的脸颊，轻轻吻着他的右眼。  
“想让我以什么名字称呼您呢......”他一边动作着一边问出这个问题，性器抵在入口处研磨。  
“少爷...？...伯爵...？或者.....”

男孩忍不住后面的空虚感，双腿抬起来紧紧绕住男人的腰，试图把他往下拽。  
“呼...Se...bastian....”  
夏尔的应答中夹杂着几声叹息，他缓缓闭上双眼。  
“My...Sebastian...”

Tell me now, what should I do if I found out that I fell in love with the devil....  
I’m buried deep, and it’s suffocating me.

他听见男人低低的笑了，嘴唇顺着右眼下移，掠过湿润的睫毛，接着拂过他的鼻梁。  
泛着晶亮水光的灼热性器狠狠的捅进了他的身体，手指从男孩的顶端挪开。  
Sebastian凑到他的耳旁，呼出的热气让他想起白色玫瑰花。  
夏尔感受到了滚烫的液体拍打在内壁上，肉穴一下下痉挛着吸吮体内的柱体。  
他们一同到达了顶点。

“Ciel....”  
许久未提及的名字回荡在他的耳畔。  
It’s now or never, so lift me up from this dream.  
属于Sebastian的吻落在了他的双唇上，他的十指缠绕进了夏尔放在枕边的手中，于是他紧紧的回握住。

胸腔中开出了许许多多交织在一起的红白玫瑰。

八月夜晚的凉风透过窗户的缝隙溜进燥热未褪的房间里。  
夏尔窝在Sebastian的怀中，双颊埋进他的胸膛，微潮的发丝贴在了男人脸上。  
他打了个巨大的呵欠，上下眼皮之间只剩下一条夹缝。  
在沉入睡梦的黑暗之前，他最后感觉到的就是Sebastian的手一下一下轻轻的顺着他的头发。  
睡着的男孩嘴角带着浅浅的微笑。

I fell in love with the devil, I’m underneath his spell.  
Don’t take me to heaven, ‘cause we choose to sink in hell.


End file.
